A Girls Dream
by Inulover1980
Summary: Hi it's my first fanfic so give me a break well any way kagome lives alone her mom bought a new house and gave the old one to kagome. So she has a dog to keep her company when one day her greatest dream comes true her dog.... please read and find out.It's
1. The Surprise

( Authors Note: This story is based on a day dream I had so that is  
  
why the characters may seem differnt my dream,my world.)  
  
Chapter 1: The Surprise  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was sitting in her room petting her new sheperd/husky mix Enough.  
  
Then she said,"I have to do my homework go lay down on the bed and wait for me to get done."   
  
With that she turned to her computer and began on her homework.  
  
A few hours later she heared from the direction of her bed a gruff voice saying,  
  
"Hey bitch, aren't you going to fucking feed me?"   
  
In a state of shock she turned to see a guy with white dog ears sitting on her bed.   
  
After getting over her shocked state she asked the guy shakily,  
  
"W-who the fuck why are you in my bed and where the fuck is my dog?"   
  
He with a sly grin on his face he replied,"Don't you reconize your own dog?"   
  
She replied a little stunned,"What in the hell do you mean MY OWN DOG!!!!!   
  
My little Enough never looked like a half human."   
  
"Well you know that guy your always talking about?   
  
Well after all the nights of listing to you pray to meet   
  
him I finally decided to show my true half demon form." He replied with a toothy grin.   
  
"T-t-that means your.....INUYASHA! Oh my god this cant be happening."  
  
"You bet your ass it's happening.  
  
"So do you do the stuff i've heard you can do. Like if I say..."  
  
she stopped herself and started looking for something,  
  
she found a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote something,  
  
"So if I say this word you'll do a face plant into the ground?"  
  
Cautiously he answered,"Yes"   
  
"Ok, but if you want to stay here there will be a few rules."  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"One, stay off my bed. And two don't try anything funny or I'll give the command."   
  
"Ok" with the ground rules set Inuyasha got off the bed curled up on the floor and went to   
  
sleep.Kagome as well got into bed and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sneak peek  
  
Coming up Chapter 2: A Rough Start  
  
It's the first time Inuyasha has been outside without being on a leash.   
  
Then after being scared half to death by kagomes grandfather he falls into a thorn bush   
  
getting his face, hands, and feet cut. Kagome reaches down to help him up.  
  
Then her hand as well gets cut. Then....  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	2. A Rough Start

(a/n: sorry it took so long this is my first ff so sorry)  
  
chapter 2: A Rough Start  
  
It was the next day when Kagome awoke to a soft whimper and a slimy lick."What the hell   
  
is going on."  
  
"I want to go outside," said the now hanyou Inuyasha. Please this time without a leash. "Sure  
  
as long as you don't runaway ok."  
  
"Ok" so Inuyasha went outside for the first time without a leash.  
  
"Wow, this is great" "be careful Inuyasha those roses have thorns." Thorns?" "Yeah if they   
  
poke you it hurts and you start to bleed."   
  
"Oh" Just then kagome's grandfather came around the house to see the hanyou  
  
"who the hell is that?!" her grandfather asked.  
  
she was about to answer when she heard "Oh shit" just then she turned to see Inuyasha fall  
  
into the rose bush after being scared almost half to death by her grandfather.  
  
"Inuyasha are you all right?"  
  
She knew it was stupid to ask because she could see his face, hands, and feet bleeding.   
  
Reaching down to help him up her hand to was cut but she didn't notice and without.  
  
Noticing it there blood mixed.  
  
sneak peek   
  
chapter 3: Weird Side effects  
  
Later that week a boy from school named Hojo annoys Kagome so much that she   
  
unexpectedly turns into...  
  
(a/n: heres the scoop in case you haven't figured it out Kagome's Mom moved out of the old   
  
house and let Kagome have it so Kagome lives in the house with no one except Inuyasha she  
  
gets occasional visits but other than she's solo with inuyasha.FYI) 


	3. Anger Outburst

chapter 3: Anger Outburst  
  
It was Monday morning. A perfect day school Kagome was walking along when she shuddered  
  
at an all to familiar voice"Kagome,kagome-chan" "What is it Hojo?" "would you like to go   
  
out with me?" "No, i'm already going out with somebody." "Oh, ok i'll just ask later."   
  
With that he ran off to catch first period.  
  
At lunch for the fifth time that day Hojo asked "would you like to go out with me?" At  
  
that Kagome felt something deep down inside snap. Her heart started racing her blood   
  
boiled. " What the hell is happening to me?" She didn't know what was happening.   
  
"Ayumi hurry go get my dog Enough." "Your dog why?" "Just DO IT!" "Ok." Off she went as   
  
fast as she could. After 5 blocks of running she reached kagome's house she called franticly.  
  
Meanwhile Yuka was trying to figure out what was happening to Kagome. Then she started   
  
panicking when she saw dog like ears on top of her head.  
  
Back at the house Ayumi had found Enough and was racing back to school with him right  
  
on her heels. When he saw Kagome and what was happening he immediately turned into his   
  
hanyou form and ran to Kagome he grabbed her and held her as tight as he could and he  
  
asked "What happened?" Yuka explained that Hojo had asked for the fifth time if Kagome   
  
would go out with him then she started trembling. He asked "who's Hojo." Ayumi pointed to  
  
the boy cowering in the corner.   
  
Inuyasha yelled to him" Get out of her sight i'm losing my grip." "W-why do I have to get out   
  
of her sight?" asked a shaky Hojo. "So she'll calm down!" "ok"then like a coward ran off. With  
  
Hojo gone Inuyasha shot a look at everyone who got the hint and ran off. with all people gone  
  
he bit Kagome who now had a pair of ears, a tail, and fur that looked of a German Shepherds   
  
also she had longer than usual nails. Having examined her he bit the bridge of her nose she   
  
stopped wiggling. She was out cold. Now that she stopped squirming he picked her up and   
  
took her home. That night kagome awoke in a cold sweat. Inuyasha was sitting like a dog at   
  
the end her bed she was scratching her head when a wave of horror went over her face. She  
  
screamed "What the hell are these?!" She asked Inuyasha pointing to the dog ears on top of   
  
her head they will go away if you calm down. "Calm down the only way I calm down is if i'm in   
  
the tub" "oh ok" in a flash Inuyasha was off. In a few minutes he was back and said," Your   
  
bath is ready" "im getting in the bath yet." C"ome on dont be a stubborn she-dog" "I will if I  
  
want to" "alright you asked for it." As quick as lightning he bit her a the bridge of the nose  
  
after he was sure she was out he carried to the bathroom undressed her and placed her   
  
gently in the tub. He set a fresh change of clothes on the counter and left. it was the next   
  
day Kagome decided to take a cople of days off so she decided to take Inuyasha on a tour   
  
of the house.  
  
See you soon 


	4. The Bone Eaters Well

Chapter 3: The Bone Eaters Well  
  
It was kagome's second day off. She had shown Inuyasha the whole house except for the   
  
old well house. They were in the well house when Inuyasha asked, "What is a well used for?"  
  
Kagome said, " You use a well two ways one you can throw a coin in and make a wish. Or   
  
two you can commit suicide by jumping in it. But that's only if it's empty."  
  
"Oh. Can you go swimming in it?" "Sure I guess but...." Before she could finnish her sentence  
  
Inuyasha jumped down the well. She was shocked when she snapped out of it she ran to the  
  
well and franticly called down the well "Inuyasha, Inuyasha" there was no reply. so without   
  
thinking she too jumped down the well.  
  
When she saw the light of day above her she climbed out of the well to be standing next to  
  
a wide eyed Inuyasha. Kagome was now in her hanyou form so she could be alert. Just then   
  
she started growling towards the woods. Inuyasha asked, "Whats...." but then he heard  
  
it a faint cry of "HENTEI" and a slap. Just then two people came out of the woods one   
  
woman that looked angry. And a man a monk if i'm not mistaken and he was rubbing his   
  
cheek which had a red hand print on it.  
  
The woman went up to Inuyasha and said, "Hi, IM Sango"  
  
Meanwhile the monk came up to Kagome and said, "Hi, i'm Miroku" then he made a fatal   
  
mistake and grabbed her butt.  
  
She screamed "HENTEI" and with all of her hanyou strength hit him. He went flying into the  
  
nearest tree. As Kagome was about to attack him she was shocked to see a streak of red and  
  
white go by pinning the monk to the tree Inuyasha had his teeth bared between clenched   
  
teeth Kagome could her Inuyasha growl, "If you ever touch my Kagome again i'll kill you."  
  
Kagome was speechless "Did he just call her his Kagome?"   
  
Then she realized how to save the monks life without sitting Inuyasha. She came up behind  
  
him and glided her hands over his shoulders he immediately spun around she looked at him  
  
with the sweetest eyes and whispered in his ear only loud enough for him to hear "Lets go   
  
home." He shook his head picked her up and headed for the well leaving two wide eyed   
  
and confused people behind Inuyasha listened in the direction of the strangers until they were  
  
at the well. He sighed in relief that all was peaceful after he put the now sleeping Kagome   
  
down the well he shook his head in grief as he heard a shout of "HENTEI" and a loud slap   
  
soon after.  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging this way you at least will come back. 


	5. The Next Day

A/n: thankz 4 all the reviews in lata ch. There might be a lemon, lime, or citrus. Just a heads   
  
up.  
  
chapter 5: The Next Day  
  
It was the next day when Inuyasha decided that Kagome had enough excitement for the   
  
week. So tonight he would take her out to dinner.  
  
Then Inuyasha said to himself "Now to find Kagome and tell her." Then he bounded off   
  
looking for Kagome.  
  
After looking for a while he found her lazily lying in the sun. He walked up to her. But she  
  
didn't hear him because she was to busy listening to the surrounding sounds. So he walked  
  
up to her and said, "Kagome" in an act of being surprised she had jumped up and scratched   
  
Inuyasha's face and now it was bleeding.  
  
Inuyasha wailed in pain,"Ow, what the hell was that for."   
  
Kagome now had her ears laid back and was licking Inuyasha's bleeding face she was   
  
ashamed for scratching him.  
  
He pushed her off and he said, "I'm all right. Before you scratched me I came out here to  
  
ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."  
  
She thought for a moment with her ears twitching when she answered she said, "Of course.  
  
Where are we going to eat?"  
  
He thought for a moment then replied, "How about that restaurant that serves ramen."  
  
"Ok" Kagome thought it was a good idea. "JA NE" she yelled behind her as she ran towards  
  
her shrine to find something suitable to wear.  
  
Inuyasha in the meantime decided to go take a bath.  
  
But before Kagome ran off she too decided to take a bath.  
  
Inuyasha had made up his mind to take the long way to the lake. While Kagome had of   
  
course made up her mind to take the short way.  
  
Kagome reached the lake and undressed quickly so no one nearby could see anything.  
  
she jumped in the lake and shivered because the water was a bit chilly for it was close  
  
to winter.  
  
Inuyasha had smelled something sweet. He thought "Hmm the flowers must be in bloom."  
  
He then reached the lake and started undressing.  
  
Kagome was in the meantime underwater swimming so she couldn't hear, smell, or see  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was to wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the pile of clothes sitting next to  
  
the water. He got into the water and began to swim out more.  
  
Kagome in the meantime had run out of air so she swam up to the surface as fast as she  
  
could. Kagome broke the surface gasping for air. Once she caught her breath she realized  
  
somebody else was there. she turned to see Inuyasha blushing madly. She "yipped" as she  
  
dove down into the water and screamed, "Inuyasha get out of here. I'm taking a bath."  
  
He retorted, "why do I have to get out?"  
  
She simply stated, "I was here first."  
  
"So" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
She flexed her claws.  
  
"Ok ok i'll get out Inuyasha said with a worried look on his face.  
  
After they were both bathed they went out to eat. As they walked to the restaurant Inuyasha   
  
had to ruin the moment and say something sarcastic.  
  
"Hey Bitch why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Excuse me." she said quiet upset  
  
"You heard me." He said   
  
She hit him as hard as she could. He landed in a puddle of water. She ran home crying. When   
  
Inuyasha finally got home he was sneezing, coughing, and he couldn't remember anything.  
  
He had little bite marks all over him.  
  
Kagome felt bad. But she couldn't worry about herself right now. She carried Inuyasha  
  
upstairs to her room. When she got in her room she put Inuyasha into the bed and ran for  
  
the library. When she got there she looked up Inuyasha disease.   
  
She found out that he was in a state of shock and pneumonia. The book said to treat the   
  
pneumonia and wait for the person to snap out of the shock. So the treatment for pneumonia   
  
began. Everyday before school and everyday after school she gave Inuyasha the medicine   
  
needed to cure the pneumonia.   
  
One night Kagome had just fallen to sleep when she heard a piercing scream. She jumped   
  
up and looked around to see a terrified Inuyasha in the corner shaking. She ran over to him   
  
and asked him are you all right. What happened that night.   
  
He figured out that he wasn't going to be harmed.   
  
He slowly started to tell the story, "I was walking home after I dug my face out of the mud.  
  
"He stopped and shot her a glare then continued "So as I was saying I was halfway home   
  
when I was jumped and knocked out. I woke up after being dumped in a well. I looked up   
  
and saw Hojo. I yelled up to him as I fell into the darkness, "YOU BASTARD." Then when  
  
I woke up I was in the well. There were rats everywhere they bit me that's why I was   
  
bleeding.  
  
"So Hojo did this to you?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
"Yeah" He said with a bit of a snarl.   
  
"It's ok" she said reassuringly. "I'll take care of it tomorrow at school." She said with a sly  
  
grin.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
It was a few minutes before first period bell rang Kagome spotted Hojo across the yard. She  
  
walked behind a nearby tree and transformed into her hanyou form she listened around her  
  
she heard a familiar breathing rhythm. To make sure he didn't go nuts she whispered,  
  
"Inuyasha I know your there so don't move from where you are stand back and watch."   
  
A growl was the only response. She now knew exactly where Inuyasha was.  
  
So she turned back into her human form and walked swiftly over to Hojo. She whispered as  
  
sweetly as possible, "Hojo could you come with me?"  
  
He followed her behind a nearby tree where a certain hanyou sat and waited.  
  
Hojo walked up to the tree and turned around to get pinned to the tree by a very pissed   
  
Kagome who was now a hanyou.  
  
"How dare you do what you did to my poor little Inuyasha." She growled  
  
"I-i didn't know you l-loved him."  
  
"BULL Shit" she snapped  
  
She was now choking him.  
  
She stepped aside when she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder and heard a whisper in her  
  
ear, "Lets go home." She nodded in approval but as she turned to leave the now growing   
  
crowed. She scratched him across the cheek and snarled "Your lucky I didn't kill you for  
  
what you did" she smacked him with her tail. And as if nothing had happened she asked   
  
Inuyasha playfully "you want to race home?"  
  
They got into position and as quick as lightning were racing down the street.  
  
After this they decided to live in the feudal era for a while.  
  
JA NE see ya soon 


	6. Back In The Feudal Era

A/n: waz up thankz 4 all of the reviews. Keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 6: Back in the Feudal Era  
  
Inuyasha and a hanyou Kagome just got through the well it was a fresh crisp morning.   
  
Kagome started walking into the forest when she stopped sniffing the air.   
  
Inuyasha asked, "What do you smell that monk again?" "Because if you do I'll...." he snarled   
  
but was cut off short by Kagome responding, "no I smell a male in the forest...Wait! It smells  
  
like you."   
  
Inuyasha simply stated with a bit of a blush "Well hehe I sort of marked this as my territory   
  
because it has plenty of room and there's a den at the North western side by a beautiful  
  
waterfall so we could maybe.....raise our pups there." He ended scratching the back of his  
  
head.  
  
Kagome at this time was blushing furiously. She ran up to him and said, " I would be honored  
  
to bear your pups but I am only 15 so it will have to wait ok."  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped and he pouted "ok."  
  
"You hungry?" Kagome asked abruptly.  
  
"Yes, " Replied Inuyasha. "What do you want to eat?" He asked questioningly.   
  
"Anything I can hunt down so go to that clearing to the South and wait for me there." She   
  
yelled over her shoulder as she sped off.  
  
A few minutes later a German shepherd trotter into the clearing with a huge buck in her   
  
mouth.  
  
Inuyasha asked the strange she dog, "Are you Kagome?"  
  
The dog nodded in approval and barked something to him he nodded and then he   
  
transformed into Enough.   
  
Then the German shepherd and Enough started chatting while eating the buck. "Please call  
  
me by my name ok?" Asked Kagome.   
  
"Sure on one condition..." Inuyasha asked with a sly look. "What might that be?"   
  
Kagome asked eyeing him.   
  
"You have to call me by my name." He said with a grin.   
  
"Oh ok is that all." She said and went back to eating.  
  
Later that day most of the buck was gone and Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to a stream   
  
that was running in the middle of the meadow.  
  
"It feels so good to be clean again." The now hanyou Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah it..." but Inuyasha didn't finnish because when he looked up from the stream he   
  
noticed Kagome was gone. The he heard soft growling in a nearby tree. He looked up to see  
  
Kagome sitting on a branch looking towards the West and growling.  
  
"What are you growling at?" he asked sniffing the air for danger.  
  
"I smell a male demon approaching fast." She growled.  
  
But before Inuyasha could answer a wolf demon came skidding to a stop in front of him.  
  
"Hey where's that pretty she dog I smelled?" Asked the wolf intruder.  
  
"I know exactly where she is but I wouldn't tell you. And who are you any way?"  
  
"Oh im sorry I am prince Kouga of the brown wolf demon tribe." Who wants to know?  
  
"I Inuyasha because the she dog your talking about happens to be my mate."  
  
"Oof" came from the ground below the tree where Kagome was sitting. She stormed over to  
  
Inuyasha her cheeks were blood red from blushing. She grabbed Inuyasha's ear and yelled.  
  
"HOW dare you call ME YOUR MATE!!!!"  
  
"Im sorry I just wanted to get him to go away. I didn't mean anything by it." Inuyasha said   
  
cringing in pain.  
  
She was about to pound him into the ground and give him the command until she noticed a   
  
male standing off to the side with a shocked expression on his face. Kagome was really  
  
pissed by now and snapped at him "you like what you see well if you don't stop staring i'll   
  
deal with you after i'm done with him."  
  
She turned to pound Inuyasha when she saw he was gone. Her demon blood was taking over  
  
she yelled into the forest "INUYASHA i'm going to KILL YOU," then she sped of after him.  
  
Next to the well she found him panting she snuck up to him and pounced pinning him to the   
  
ground he was sad for what he said. He licked Kagome and whimpered a sorry she said, " It's   
  
all right let's go back to my time before that Kouga guy shows up." "Sounds fine to me"   
  
whispered Inuyasha. They jumped through the well unknowing of the presence of Kouga.  
  
He growled to himself "She WILL be MINE!"  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome got home it was dusk Kagome got changed when Inuyasha went  
  
to get changed so there was not a repeat of the lake incident. After they were changed they  
  
went to bed. An hour later Kagome felt a nudge and heard a whimper "can I sleep in the bed   
  
tonight please?" "I guess but no funny stuff or else," she replied sleepily. He bounced into the   
  
bed and curled at the bottom. Kagome asked before she went back to sleep "How would you   
  
like to go to the beach tomorrow." Inuyasha asked puzzled "what's the beach?" "I'll show   
  
you tomorrow," she said falling into a deep sleep. But she swore she could hear Inuyasha say  
  
as he fell asleep "thank you Kagome." She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.  
  
That's all for now I have been busy ill try to update quicker.  
  
Ja Ne 


	7. The Beach

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter thank you all.  
  
Chapter 7: The Beach  
  
It was 6:30 A.M. Inuyasha was jumping around on the bed like a lunatic. "Wake up Kagome   
  
Wake up lets go to that place you were talking about." Inuyasha pleaded as he jumped   
  
around more.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked half asleep.  
  
"About 6:30A.M? Why does it really matter?" He asked looking at her half asleep form.  
  
"6:30A.M. Are you crazy! How about you wake me back at 8:00A.M. ok? She said falling  
  
back to sleep.  
  
"That Late!" He whined   
  
She sat straight up and glared daggers at him.  
  
"Oh all right." He said laying back down "see you soon" he said but only got soft snoring in   
  
return.   
  
"Damnit I wanted to go now but at least she'll be in a better mood later." He grumbled as he   
  
dozed off.  
  
At exactly 8am Inuyasha woke Kagome up. "Come on Kagome you said at 8. Well, its 8 come   
  
on." He whined.  
  
"Ok!" She snapped go wait in the living room while I get my bathing suite. Then we'll go buy  
  
you one and we'll change in the changing rooms at the beach. "Ok?" she asked making sure   
  
he understood.  
  
He nodded and went into the living room to wait for Kagome. Kagome rushed around the  
  
room "bathing suite ... towl....money...Where's my money!" then she reached into her pocket   
  
"there it is" she sighed in relief.  
  
"Ok ready to go?" she asked Inuyasha immediately jumped up "yeah!" and they left for the   
  
mall.  
  
So after 2 agonizing hours they left the mall.  
  
"Finally. " Inuyasha Sighed "Can we go now?" He whined.   
  
"Yes, yes we can go now." Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha bounce around at her   
  
answer.  
  
"Yippee!" He squealed with joy. "We're going to the beach, we're going to the beach." He   
  
chanted happily. "Hey Kagome where and what's is the beach?" He asked stopping his   
  
chanting.  
  
"You'll see when we get there." Kagome explained as a bus pulled up.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha yelled as the bus came to a stop and the doors flew open.  
  
"It's ok. It's called a bus. We ride on it to get to places that are to far away to walk to."   
  
Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh ok. Well, i'm not getting on that bus." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh yes you are." Kagome said shoving him towards the bus.  
  
"No, i'm not" Inuyasha yelled digging his heels into the ground.  
  
"Do you want to go to the beach?" Kagome said practically giving up.  
  
"Yes," He said looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Then get on the damn bus!" She all but screamed.  
  
"All right!" He yelled back. Then cautiously stepped on the bus and made his way to a seat   
  
with Kagome close behind. At first when the bus started Inuyasha latched on to his seat   
  
then he slowly relaxed.  
  
10 minutes later they arrived. Inuyasha had a sparkle in his eyes as if he were a kid in a   
  
candy store for the first time.  
  
"Wow!" Was all Inuyasha could say.  
  
"Inuyasha come with me." Kagome called over her shoulder as she walked towards a   
  
building.  
  
"Wait for me!" He called chasing after her. Soon they arrived at a white building.  
  
"Ok take your bathing suite and go put it on instead of your clothes then wait for me right   
  
here." Then they went into the building.  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome were on the beach alone. "Come on Inuyasha lets  
  
go and play in the water." Kagome asked.  
  
"Ok" he said following her into a flat ocean.  
  
Then they started to splash and play. Unaware though that there was danger lurking a few  
  
yards off shore. A shadowy figure was patiently waiting for its prey to come to it.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome began to swim out towards the figure unaware of it's   
  
presence.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha went under. Kagome said, "Inuyasha stop playing around.   
  
Where are you?"  
  
Then she felt something hit her leg. "Ow Inuyasha that hurt." Then she heard splashing   
  
behind her. Then it stopped she turned around to see Inuyasha in the shallow water staring   
  
wide eyed at her.  
  
"Why do I smell blood? But what's scary about it is why do I smell Kagome's blood?"   
  
Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
By this time Kagome was terrified. She couldn't even move then she was dragged under she  
  
realized what her attacker was it was a shark. She began struggling to the surface. But she  
  
couldn't break free of the sharks jaws. She had almost given up when she realized she had  
  
one more option she turned into her hanyou form and again tried to break free of the sharks  
  
jaws as it swam deeper. It was no use she had given up. The she felt a strong arm around   
  
her bringing her up. Up towards the air she was wondering what happened to the shark she   
  
looked behind her to see a cloud of blood. "He saved me" she thought as they broke the   
  
surface "my Inuyasha saved me."  
  
Then Inuyasha yelled "swim Kagome swim for the shore" then he was pulled under. While  
  
Kagome swam for shore a battle was underway beneath the surface. Inuyasha turned to   
  
fight when he came face to face with a huge shark also known as Megladon. "Oh shit!"   
  
Inuyasha thought to himself then he realized that it was a female by the way it was   
  
swimming. "This must be the mother of that creature that was trying to kill Kagome."  
  
Then he realized it was coming straight at him before he could move he was in her jaws.  
  
Then he noticed that her underside was cut. "If I aim there I could defeat her... I hope"  
  
Then with a slash he killed Megladon. He swam to the surface gasping for air when he  
  
reached it he was close to shore and got out of the water his arm was bleeding really bad.  
  
then he saw Kagome and a crowd of people. He walked up and everyone jumped back then   
  
he knew why Hey heard a familiar hanyou voice   
  
"Get the hell away from me" Kagome snapped at the medic that was wrapping her wounded  
  
waist. She had four medics holding her down plus her very worried and shocked mother   
  
was there. After an hour of waiting both Inuyasha and Kagome were bandaged up and on   
  
their way home with Kagome's mother. "Mom you don't have to come in." Kagome said   
  
hoping her Mom wouldn't come in. "Don't worry I can't" Her Mom replied "I have to go to   
  
Souta's soccer game." Kagome sighed with relief.  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived home after walking from her mothers house there was   
  
a crowd of newspaper reporters. Kagome's instincts turned her hanyou she made her way  
  
to the front door with Inuyasha close behind. " Get away from me before I do something   
  
YOU'LL regret!" She snapped.Then stormed off into the house. "Girls." Inuyasha mumbled   
  
until he left into the house. The reporters looked at each other then left.  
  
Preveiw:  
  
Next up Another Encounter With Kouga but this time Kagome will really catch his attention  
  
because she.... That's all i'm gonna tell you till next time. Ja Ne 


	8. Another Encounter With Kouga

WARNING: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT! IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH PARTCIAL NUDITY OR CLOSE TO SEX SCENES SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!!

Chapter 8: Another Encounter With Kouga

A few days later both Inuyasha and Kagome were fully healed. It was a Saturday, it was also the beginning of summer vacation.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Asked Kagome, she was overly exasperated from boredom.

"I don't know what do you feel like doing?" Inuyasha retorted with a sigh.

"How about we lay in the backyard? It's a beautiful day" Kagome said getting up and walking towards the back door.

So they lazed quietly in the sun for about five minutes until Kagome jumped up scaring the shit out of Inuyasha exclaiming, "Why dont we go and visit Sango and Miroku?"

"All right but if the lecherous monk tries anything I'll...." Inuyasha started with a growl.

"You wont do anything until I'm done." Kagome cut him off as she smirked back at him.

As Kagome jumped down the well. Inuyasha stopped sniffing the air and wondering in a slight haze 'Why does Kagome smell so good today?' He jumped down the well shrugging it off.

Meanwhile on the other side of the well

waiting for Inuyasha in a nearby tree Kagome was wondering 'Why do I smell like I...oh god.  
I'm in heat. What if other demons can smell it?'Then fear struck her 'Inuyasha is hanyou what if he cant control his demon blood? What if he becomes to overprotective and ends up being killed by another demon who tries to mate with me?' But then she was shaken from her thoughts by a certain hanyou who was right in her face.

"You ready to go yet or are you gonna space out some more?" Inuyasha asked Kagome a bit cocky.  
She stared straight at him blankly before returning to reality.

"No, I'm ready lets go." She shot back with a playful growl and glare.

They were halfway to the village when they were attacked by a black inu youkai male. He lunged at Inuyasha snarling viciously his arousal was evident in the air. He tore into Inuyasha yelling something that sounded like 'mate' but Kagome was unsure. She then realized how badly Inuyasha needed help. She thought quickly then started growling seductively allowing her scent to pour from her instead of holding it back like she'd been doing. The male immidiatly stopped attack and sniffed the air his tail becoming bristled and high in the air.He lunged at her pushing her to the ground growling dominatly.She growled back challenging him giving Inuyasha time to regain himself. The Inu demon didn't care, he was becoming intoxicated by her scent as he stradled her waist. Kagome snarled at the filthy male and kicked him in the groin. He snarled in her face as he ripped off her shirt and dug his claws into her soft breasts. She cried out in pain and that's all it took. Inuyasha was back in the fight as he tackled the male over knocking him out cold. Inuyasha growled ferally his back to Kagome as he rose slowly the wind picked up carrying a new scent, it was strong and musty but mostly dominate.Kagome sat up,  
warm crimson liquid running down her chest as she covered herself with her arms she actually whimpered when Inuyasha faced her. He was differnt, instead of the warm and loving amber eyes,  
she saw red. His fangs and claws had lengthened and he now had purple strips on his cheeks. He stared at her for a long while before stalking forward his voice deep, raspy, and huskey "Kagome...."

Kagome yelped slightly and fell back to the ground as Inuyasha leaped in front of her. She whimpered more,"Inuyasha....get control of yourself...please..."

Inuyasha didn't respond he only grabbed her wrists and pulled her up into his firm chest breathing in her scent deeply. He growled lowly, but said nothing.

Kagome did the only thing she could manage to think of in a full panic. She threw back her head and howled high into the sky. Inuyasha was ready to take her and mark her before a strong wind whirled about them it was throwing about dirt, rocks, leaves, and sticks. Inuyasha stood over Kagome snarling, he couldn't see being blinded by the flying debris. After a few minutes the wind died down and Kagome was gone. Inuyasha became enraged now smelling him,  
"KOUGA!"

Through the forest and in the moutains

Kagome shivered in fright. She soon opened her eyes feeling a warmth around her, she looked up into a pair of brown eyes her voice was shakey and scared, barely above a whisper, "thank you Kouga...."

The Wolf prince smiled, "You haven't begun to say thank you yet."

Kagomes eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

sry....CLIFFY! the next one will be a lemon or lime...watever u count it as. and it may be longer....i dunno. 


End file.
